


Co-Parenting

by rubyisarbitrary



Category: The Chronicles of Alice and Ivy - Kellyn Roth
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Brother/Sister Relationships, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Ivy and Peter conversations, Ivy and Peter talk, adopted brother, adopted sister, found family trope, just some more cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyisarbitrary/pseuds/rubyisarbitrary
Summary: Differing parenting styles are always frustrating. This must be discussed with one's best sister/best brother.
Relationships: Ivy Knight/George "Jordy" McAllen, Peter Strauss/Alice Knight
Collections: Chats with Peter and Ivy





	Co-Parenting

Peter took a seat next to Ivy and regarded her over his coffee cup. "And how are things with the children?"

"Oh, lovely." Her foot rocked the cradle that held her youngest, little Addy, her entire fist somehow filling her little mouth while she contemplated the homemade mobile, animals and objects carved into wood by a loving McAllen uncle. "Letty and Molly are thriving, as you can tell. How is it, being a father?" And she smiled to herself, for to her, the few months Peter had had with his baby couldn't have quite taught the man everything he would need to know. But Peter was brimming over with joy.

"Liesl is the prettiest, sweetest thing in the world," he practically crowed.

That made Ivy smile.

He went on, telling her about all his tiny baby's quirks, assuring her she was far ahead in intelligence and accomplishments as opposed to other babies of her age. As far as Peter was concerned, Anneliese Strauss was the best thing since the Garden of Eden.

"Of course, Alice feels I spoil her ..." And his lips pressed together, and Ivy saw that familiar struggle in Peter that she experienced every day.

"Peter?"

He lifted his eyes to hers, smiled. "Yes?"

"What do you do when you and Alice don't agree on how you ought to take care of little Liesl? I never quite know how to handle it. Jordy ought to have the last word, I suppose ..." She tapped her fingers against the arm of her chair and regarded Addy pensively. She didn't like the way Jordy treated the children all of the time - roughly, carelessly, laughingly - and that feeling had increased in recent months. "But I feel so strongly that to be gentle is the best way to guide them, and I know they respond to love more than fear or even simple dominance. I can't toss them over my shoulder and make them forever. They must obey me because they want to."

"Right." Peter cocked his head. "Well, I've not much experience with that, Ivy. It's not like Liesl has gotten old enough to disobey yet. But I imagine that Alice and I will have strengths and weaknesses that will compliment each other well. Alice, of course, will spend more time with Liesl, and if she continues as she seems to feel now, well, I might advise her to be a bit less demanding. Because she is with everyone else, and I must expect that would extend to her daughter. But ..." He swallowed visibly. "I don't know. If she got too strict, I might put my foot down. If I felt she stood to seriously injure Liesl. That said, I believe parenting isn't a singular sport, so it's not like she has all the sway. We have to present a united front - I've always known that."

"But when you methods are so different ..." She sighed. "How can you be united?"

"Talk it over. Arrive at a compromise. Agree to take turns. I'm no expert. Have you asked your parents or your in-laws?"

Ivy shook her head. "I might ask friends, but I don't think Mother and Papa would be able to offer me advice other than to take their grandbabies away if Jordy gets too rough and go running home to them. My in-laws would doubtless say I'm being silly."

"Hmm. Well, I foresee the same struggle for me. However, I'm sure plenty of discussion and intentionality will help. I think, when Alice is presented all the facts of an overly-harsh parenting style, she would hardly choose it. The same probably goes for Jordy."

Perhaps. Perhaps not. Ivy just sighed again and leaned back in her chair.

They sat in silence for a bit, both pensive. The silent stretched on, comfortable as always. She was so glad Peter was here, and that he understood, even if he couldn't offer a solution. In time, they both got up and moved on, but Ivy treasured the companionship, the company of that silence for many months to come.


End file.
